The present invention is directed to a grease gun sleeve that is placed over the nozzle and hose of a grease gun to capture grease drool and prevents contamination.
All industries with mechanized equipment require lubrication. Many of these industries are regulated. Therefore, for the purpose of this summary, aviation will be utilized.
In the aviation industry, safety is the key to safe travel. The industry is heavily regulated and maintenance is key. Shops that repair and maintain airplanes must adhere to safety regulations that instruct them as to how they must store materials, equipment, and solvents, for the contamination of solvents used on airplanes can lead to failures of aircraft systems.
One requirement that must be adhered to is the maintenance of grease guns. Nozzles of grease guns must be sealed when not in use. Often this does not happen after the grease guns first use. The reason is that the guns normally come with an end cap that is held by a ring and clip attachment means that are used adjacent to the nozzle to seal the nozzles of grease guns. The ring and clip cap attachment means are a nuisance to the technicians using the guns in the field and often are removed by the technicians.
After the removal of the ring and clip cap attachments, the nozzles are often not properly caped or sealed. Technicians in shops, often place bags with rubber bands on the nozzle ends of grease guns to prevent drool in shops. Sometimes they even hang the guns without placing a sealing means on the nozzle ends, a violation to FAA rules, for not sealing the nozzle end can lead to contamination of the grease or fluid spills below the grease guns.
The inventor of the present invention conceived a device that can be placed on the hose of the nozzle of a grease gun. The device can be slid from one position that allows the end of a nozzle to be covered and to a second position that allows the end to be uncovered. The device prevents drool and contamination when in the covered position. When the device is in the uncovered position, it hugs the hose of the gun and it does not present a nuisance to the technician.
There is a need in the airline lubrication industry for a device that can be placed over the nozzle of a grease gun to capture drool and prevent contamination.